


Latin Nerds

by orphan_account, sampocalypse



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Middle School, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slight Cursing, Slow Burn, rome and china are latin nerds, short as hecc chapters, that is if i actually finish this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-10-15 19:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sampocalypse/pseuds/sampocalypse
Summary: Eighth grader Rome has a lot to worry about already, but when did his next door neighbor come onto that list?





	1. Chapter 1

The first thing Rome noticed while walking home from the bus stop was the moving truck nestled by the curb. A man was speaking to the moving people- three heavily muscled men. A woman- the man’s wife, softly spoke in a language Rome could not differentiate, to a small baby cradled in her arms. The bright red SOLD sign burned through his eyes, wondering how the previous homeowners, two successful women, who owned a business, and gave him cookies every Friday, was like now. He was saddened when the news broke out that they were moving to Europe.

 

Rome sighed as he checked the mailbox, gripping the many envelopes. He caught sight of a blue-gold crest on one of them, most likely the rejection letter from Elizaveta-Blanche Hedervary Academy. His parents had pressured him into applying, so he did thinking he wouldn’t get in. He was probably correct.

 

He glanced at the family moving in, accidentally holding eye contact with a boy. He had long black hair tied high on his head. The boy had the eyes of a soldier. He seemed to stare right through him, analyzing everything. Rome felt the urge to straighten his uniform and run a hand through his curls. After a second of awkwardness, the boy broke eye contact and walked inside. Everything about him was stiff, strong, and unnerving. It was then that Rome concluded that he was scared of this next door neighbor. 

“Papa?” He croaked as he stepped inside, laying the letters on the kitchen counter. “W-who are the new neighbors?” His voice cracked audibly. Rome cringed.

His father looked up from the batch of cupcakes he was icing. “I don’t know, Roma, but I do know that tomorrow we are going to welcome them to the neighborhood, well, as soon Aurelia comes home.” He paused to carefully place a pink fondant rose on a cupcake. 

Rome hummed as an answer, reaching over to scoop icing on a finger, failing to do so, because his phone rung. He exchanged an apologetic look with his papa and ran to answer his phone. 

“Rome, answers.” The voice- Megara, said, with absolutely no context.

“What?” Rome answered, obviously confused. 

“Your new neighbors. Who are they, what’s their name, how old are they, how do they look like?” She bombarded with questions.

“Uhh,” Rome struggled with where to start,”I don’t know what their name is, they look around our age, they’re a boy, and, uh, they have long black hair and brown eyes.” He managed, remembering how the boy seemed to stare through him.

“Hmm, I expect you to investigate him tomorrow,” Megara said sounding bored. 

“Wait, what?” Rome asked, but, alas, Megara had ended the call. She always did that.

Rome rolled his eyes as he went to complete his homework. Hopefully, without no distractions. 

He was wrong. 

His phone was blowing up with Instagram messages, kik messages, text messages, and snapchat messages. Rome was half afraid that his phone would actually blow up. All of them could be narrowed to asking about his new neighbor. 

Why did all of his friends have to quadruple text? 

...Bigger question, why did he answer every single one?

In the end, there was a group chat named, “Rome Vargas’s Neighbor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to avoid confusion
> 
> rome= ,,he's rome, just rome 
> 
> megara= ancient greece


	2. Chapter 2

Rome woke up feeling excited and happy. Nothing unusual. In fact, he woke up happy three days a week (Friday, Saturday, Sunday). But then he realized he was going to have to socialize with a scary boy that had admittedly nice hair. 

Ah, dammit. 

The smell of breakfast grudgingly made him climb out of his warm nest.The weekend magic seemed to work today. Bright light streamed through the curtains. His cat had nestled itself on the bed sheets. Rome’s muddy soccer ball uniform lay on the ground. His mama yelled for him to come downstairs.

Trudging down the stairs, he noticed in the corner of his eyes a box. A box filled with chocolate dipped strawberries, small squares of cake, chocolates, and small fruit tarts. He was used to all kinds of confectionaries in the kitchen. Ranging from six tier cakes to heart-shaped boxes filled with cake pops. Never had it been multiple items, that wasn’t on Papa’s menu.

Wait,

 

Oh, goddammit, how stupid was he? 

 

It was obviously for the neighbors, my god.

 

Rome uneasily stuffed his a couple bites of his breakfast down his throat. He didn’t know why he was nervous. After all, he hadn’t even said a word to that guy. The last time he felt like this when he asked out his fourth grade crush-

“Good Morning, Roma,” Rome’s mother interrupted his train of thought, “What are you thinking about?”

“Why-what is that?” He gestured vaguely to confectionaries on the counter. Even though he already knew the answer.

Her eyes lit up as she straightened up and clasped her hands together, “We, all of us,” she pointed at him, “will welcome our new neighbors! With pastries!  
“But first, I want to know if you got into that school,” she paused, “what was it called again?”

“Elizaveta-Blanche School.” His father helpfully supplied.

“Yes, thank you, Raphael,”

“Uhm, Mamma, I haven’t...opened it yet,” Rome said slowly, “but I don’t think I got in, after all, it’s a really big school and-” He added on.

“Nonsense Roma, you’re a bright child,” his father said sliding the envelope to him.

The white envelope seemed to stare at him in a condescending manner. Rome let out a long exhale and started to open it.

He fricken ripped the envelope. Luckily the letter itself was safe, but it’s not his fault his fingers were trembling, also not his fault that they actually used a WAX SEAL, who does that anymore? And why they gotta be extra? 

Rome cleared his throat before he started to read.

_Dear Rome Vargas,_

_Congratulations! On behalf of the Elizaveta-Blanche Academy community, We are pleased to announce your admission for Fall 2017!_

_The academic and personal accomplishments you have already achieved within your school and community reflect what we value, respect, and expect in our students. Ambition, compassion and a curious intellect are the heart of Elizaveta-Blanche Academy experience. You can be proud to have joined a select group of students!_

_Rome, we are excited that you have been accepted to join the Elizaveta-Blanche Academy class of 2017. Please review the enclosed Checklist to make the Elizaveta-Blanche Academy part of your future. Please contact admissions@elizavetablanche.edu if you have any questions._

_Sincerely,_  
Elizaveta Herdervary IV  
Blanche Chapelle III 

He barely registered anything after Congratulations. He got in, that was all he could think. Dang, he’d be with the smart kids, the cool ones. Maybe he could actually pursue neuroscience! 

“Roma! Good job! Oh, my god, this is beautiful,” his father said, “we’ll go out today, your choice of restaurant.” He enveloped Rome in a large hug.

“My son got accepted into the academy! Wait till my mum hears about this!” She joined the hug, making it a family hug.

Rome awkwardly chuckled, thanking his parents. After they had calmed down his mother mentioned about meeting the neighbors.

>   
>  -line break  
> 

Mrs. Vargas rang the bell without a moment’s hesitation. She gave a small glance at her husband and a look at Rome that basically said: “Behave yourself.” Rome gave her a small nod. Soon, a woman opened the door.

“May I help you?” She asked pleasantly. She had black hair held up in a clip and a baby at her hip. The baby was sucking on a pacifier. 

“Hello,” his mamma smiled to appear friendly, “My name is Aurelia, this is my husband Raphael, and this is our son, Rome. We’re your next door neighbors and we wanted to welcome you.” 

The woman thanked them and beckoned them inside. “My name is Lin, and this little monster, “ she meant the baby, “is Kiku. Excuse me while I get my husband and son. Please, sit down.” She lead them to what was probably the formal living room. The furniture seemed like it cost thousands. A large jade centerpiece completely the whole ‘Expensive as shit’ look.

Soon, a man with glasses shook hands with his parents, “I’m Albert, and you must be?” Rome’s parents jovially told him their names. Luckily, they told him Rome’s name, so he didn’t have to speak. They talked about things, adult things that Rome didn’t care about. 

He distinctly heard the soft pitter-pattering of feet as Lin and her son came into view. Lin and Albert’s son seated himself on an ottoman and awkwardly held eye contact with Rome. Today his hair was in a bun held by a half-sharpened pencil. 

“...and the public middle school? I heard they’ve won many awards,” He heard Mrs. Lin say.

“Ah, they’re pretty good, I would recommend. They have an excellent STEM program.” His father replied.

“That’s nice to hear, my son, Yao, will be going to the another school.” Oh, so that’s his name, Yao.

“Really? So will Rome! He got accepted to the Elizaveta-Blanche Academy, in fact, we received the letter today!” Aurelia Vargas said excitedly.

“Congratulations!” Mrs. Lin actually seemed happy for him, considering the fact they met twenty minutes ago, “Yao’s also going there! Did you hear, Yao? Maybe you’ll stop sulking and make new friends,” Yao inhaled and looked at the ground. 

The adults exchanged happy looks and the Vargas family finally gave them the confectionaries. Shortly the adults started to talk about other topics, boring topics. 

“It seems Rome and Yao are getting bored, eh? Go show Rome the Playstation, play that Overlook game, or whatever it’s called.” Albert intervened, saving both Rome and Yao. Rome swore Yao muttered, “It’s an Xbox, not a PlayStation,” under his breath.

Rome followed Yao to a room where a large tv was kept. There were boxes in the corner and random items were kept randomly. Yao switched the tv on and kicked a couple of baby toys out of the way as he set up the Xbox.

“So,...do you play overwatch?” Yao finally spoke.

Relief bloomed in Rome's chest, finally, something familiar, “Yeah, I do.”

Yao muttered something and handed him a console. 

“Who’s your favorite?” Rome asked.

“Hmm, well, I like Widowmaker’s design, but I usually play with Mercy.” On the screen he chose Mercy.

Rome’s eyes widened and inhaled loudly, “I love Mercy and Mei, I mean, not romantically, you know what I mean, right?”

Yao cracked a smile, “Of course, now hurry up and pick someone.”

Rome chose Mei.

It started off great, Rome knew how to play Mei, Yao was kicking his ass, and he didn't die four times. Perhaps it was the fact that Yao looks like he's gonna murder someone while studying for a physics test. 

“Aren't you also going to that school?” Yao asked.

“The Elizaveta one?” Rome answered, narrowly missing a shot.

“Yeah, that one. Why are you going?”

“My parents.”

“Understandable, I went because they have a really good linguistics program.” 

“I guess I want to pursue neurology, or latin.”

“Latin?” Yao quickly turned to Rome in sheer excitement, “As in the language? Because I love that language.” Yao’s health bar lowered on the screen.

“Heck yeah, I’m southern Italian so it’s really easy to understand it. I’d kinda like to be a Latin professor or something when I grow up.” 

“Honestly, Latin’s one of my favorite languages, after french. It’s the first language I decided to learn.”

“Ooo, one of my friends is fluent in french. Can you speak it?”

_“Vous êtes à défaut.”_ He said, gesturing with his head to Rome’s side of the screen.

“What-oh,” Rome watched as Yao won.

In no time a voice was heard, yelling to for them come back. The boys walked back chattering and Rome totally did not bang their toy on a box, nope not at all (what was even in that box?)

“...you’ll know I followed you because it’s literally my name, but with an extra ‘s’ at the end,” Rome added helpfully.

“So, there’s an ass in your username? Classy.”

“Thanks, my mother gave it to me.”

The adults were saying their final goodbyes and thank you’s and whatnot. After Rome got home he did a thing.

 

He punched a wall.

 

“rOMA, WHAT THE- WHY DID YOU- ARE YOU HURT?” Yes indeed, he gave his father quite the scare.

Dang Dad, he only punched the wall out of sheer excitement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i used Alma college's acceptance letter format for the acceptance letter if anyone wants to know
> 
>  
> 
> i know absolutely n o t h i n g about Overwatch or a xbox
> 
> i also have no idea whether the french is correct
> 
> aurelia vargas-rome's mum
> 
> raphael vargas-rome's dad
> 
> Lin Wang- yao's mum
> 
> Albert Wang- yao's dad
> 
> Kiku Wang- the a d o p t e d son
> 
> , i think that's it,,


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey_  
hey  
hey  
ehy  
yeh  
yo  
what  
Do you guys wanna meet my neighbor  
yissss  
oF HECCING COUrse  
Okay  
Today at three at the park  
Do you evenknow grammar  
*even know  
Hush akila  
waIT THATS LIKE IN TEN MINUTES SHIT I GOTTA gO CLEAN MY ROOM  
Oh my god emilio why didnt you do it earlier  
Stfu alex go kiss ur curling iron or wahtever  
eXCUSE YOU THESE N A T U R A L CURLS 

Rome slammed the phone down on his drawer in excitement. (“Even though he shouldn’t, do you even care about your phone? How else are you going to play Clash Royale?” His subconscious whispered.) He ran downstairs, quickly tying his shoes only to remember that he first had to text Yao if he was free like, he didn’t even know Yao that much, it would be kind of weird to just show up like, “hi, you free?” 

He tentatively hovered his finger over the DM, they had talked late into the night, by that he means until twelve am. Was this okay? Like, is there some rule about this in a nonexistent book? Should he wait for some time to not seem thirsty, as in friend thirsty, like thirsty for a friend kind? All these questions came flying at him like cannonballs. Eventually, he typed a message, not brave enough to send it. Was starting off the message with ‘yo’ okay? Should it be two messages? As in one message be the greeting and the other the question? Oh god, he was so overthinking this. Squeezing his eyes shut he pressed send. 

Then he started to scream internally, bUT it was okay since Yao responded a couple minutes later stating that he was free and that he could come. A short conversation started, exchanging information and where they would be going. Soon, Rome was walking his bike to Yao’s house, where he had just emerged from the garage. Chewing his gum and lazily tying his hair up, Rome felt something kinda weird in his chest while Yao did this. Pausing only to mount their bikes as they rode.  
“..., Yee, then there’s Akila, I think you’ll like her, she’s pretty cool, uhh, oH there’s Alex, well his name’s Alexandre, but we just call him Alex. He’s theater art friend.”  
“Wait, so there’s Megara, who somehow knew about my existence earlier than you, Chris, Emilio, and Rosalyn, then Akila and Alex, right?”  
“About right, also don’t be alarmed if Alex and Rosalyn start fighting like,...I don’t even know.”

As they pedaled toward the park, shouts of laughter and ruckus were heard. Parking their bikes in a safe spot they walked on a rocky trail with trees and rocks framing the sides. Rome jumped from rock to rock as he provided Yao with more details about his friends. Soon, a large, brightly colored playset came up with children playing on it.

Seemingly out of nowhere, a football whizzed by Yao, who literally felt the whoosh of the football. Rome skillfully caught it, he looked around for the perpetrator who had foolishly thrown this ball.  
“Oh, my god, are you okay?” A girl with long blonde braids in her hair rushed to Yao. “We’re really sorry, we hadn’t-” Rome cut her off, “did Emilio throw this, because if he did then I’mma have to get Akila to talk to him about first impressions. Oh, sorry Rosalyn, you were talking.” 

“S’okay, but, we’re sorry about that. Anyway, I’m Rosalyn, the guy that threw the football is Emilio, and I'm guessing you’re Yao.” She pleasantly smiled. Yao decided he liked Rosalyn and she could be A Good Friend™  
“I certainly am, I hadn’t realized I was well known.”  
“Well, you are, Megara-,” she gestured to a girl who was playing mini chess with another girl,”-noticed you first, she then told us all.” Megara let out a loud noise of frustration when the football crashed onto the board.  
“The other girl’s name is Akila, she’s probably gonna to work in the CIA when she gets older.” Akila started to lecture Emilio on the Effects of Incorrectly Throwing a Football, while Rome helped Megara gather the pieces.

“Then, over there is Alex and Chris, they both have long names, but we shorten them,” Two boys sat in a tree, well, more like one was already in the tree and the other was having difficulty climbing the tree. “Alex’s the one with really wavy hair and Chris is the one with long straight hair.” Meanwhile, Alex had gotten into the tree was now loudly singing Disney songs. Yao couldn’t tell if Chris seemed like he was experiencing second-hand embarrassment or fighting the urge to push Alex out the tree.

“Uhh, I think that’s it, though this older girl named Anja used to hang out with us, but she moved. Sometimes she’ll come, but probably not.” With this final note, Rosalyn finished her tour of the friend group. She started walking toward climbing dome, Yao followed unsure of what to come. Both started to climbing, sitting on the top once reached.

“So, what about you?” She asked him, sticking her chin on her fist.

“Hmm? What do you mean?” He asked questionably.

“Like, where did you used to live, where are your parents from, what shampoo do you use for your hair?” In the background, Alex and Megara were braiding Chris and Akila’s hair.

“Oh, I was born in California, my dad used to work in Silicon Valley, but he got a job offer here, and I guess the pay was better or something.” Mused Yao absorbing Rosalyn’s hair, “but, the real question here is how did you do your hair?” 

Rosalyn smiled, “Turn around, I’ll do it. It’s actually really easy when you get the hang of it.” She pulled Yao’s hair free of the ponytail and started to braid, chattering about random subjects and stories with Yao intently listening. 

“Finished!” She said brightly, tying it off with the elastic band “It’s actually not that hard, I can teach you one day.” 

Yao bewilderedly looked at the intricate braid his hair was woven into, trying to figure out how she did it. “Rosalyn, this is a piece of art, and you call this simple?”

“Well, it actually is, you just have to learn the basics, then you have to master the fishtail braid, then you should have enough bars of skills to do this,” Rosalyn replied stretching her arms, glancing at the sky. Suddenly a look of worriment passed onto her face, “when do you have to leave? Because it’s getting late and I don’t want your parents to be mad at you.” 

“Whenever Rome leaves,” Yao scanned his eyes across the playing grounds, unable to find him, “where is he…?” 

“Here,” Rome’s voice croaked from the building dome as he climbed up, “and yeah, we’re gonna have to leave.” 

Rome was red in the face from physical exertion, his shoes left mud in its tracks, and there was a leaf in his hair. Rosalyn plucked it off, ripping it to shreds letting the pieces fall on her basketball shorts. She wiped them away. 

“Do even know how hard it is to run all the way from the pond to the playset? It’s like fifty miles.” Rome said breathily, trying to calm his heartbeat down.

“Actually, it’s not that long. It’s not even half a mile. And, I’ve run 10K’s before, it’s not that hard once you build up the endurance.” Rosalyn answered crossing her arms “Also, you two need to get back home, and so do I, I have basketball practice tomorrow morning. “ She climbed about halfway then jumped off.  
She said goodbye to the duo and ran toward a dusty path

Yao and Rome bid farewell to Rosalyn and walked toward their bikes. Rome asked how Rosalyn was, totally expecting Rosalyn to adopt Yao...In a figurative sense (In a way she did). Yao snickered and told him that Rosalyn’s a Master Braider and that he enjoyed her presence. 

As the both sped their bikes home, Rome talked about his friends. How Alex was the best singer of them all, how Akila and Megara were somehow taking calculus classes out of school, (“Yeah, and it’s going to count for their gpa as well,”) how Chris, Alex, and Rosalyn were the Master Braiders.  
Soon, their bike ride came to close as their houses came in sight. Rome told him future plans to meet up, of course, to be sent through Instagram as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is long overdue,,,
> 
> Rosalyn= Britannia  
> Akila= Ancient Egypt  
> Megara= Ancient Greece  
> Chris= Germania  
> Emilio= Hispania  
> Alex= Gaul  
> Anja= Scandinavia
> 
> {special thanks to sampocalypse, they're a gr8 person}  
> [apologies if the ending seemed rushed, i was trying not to waste any more time]


	4. Chapter 4

After befriending Rosalyn, Yao didn’t think she’d show up to his house with Akila and Megara. 

“Hey Yao, I hope you’re not busy. Are you free?” Rosalyn had asked. 

“I have a class in a couple of hours, so let me ask my mum.” He answered before exchanging some sentences with his mother. Gaining approval from his mother, Yao led the trio to his room, apologizing for the boxes.

Currently, Akila was beating him in chess, Megara was drawing, and Rosalyn, fresh from basketball practice was doing everyone’s hair. 

“Checkmate,” Akila said, smiling viciously.

Yao groaned, “you’re going to win,” 

“Yes, I am. It’s easy because you have the same playing style of Megara.”

“So, if Yao and I were to play together we would not be able to find weak points in the playing style. We would just have to plan carefully where we place our pieces.” Megara responded to Akila, looking up from her sketchbook.

“Precisely,” Akila knocked Yao’s king off the board. 

“Dang,” Yao started placing the pieces back, acknowledging the fact that he lost, “how are you so good? Don't say practice, because I already know that and you know I know that.”

“Hmm, well, for me I guess it's figuring out my opponent’s playing style. Like, for instance, if they choose the knight at the second round, they’re probably more adventurous, they tend to play more offense. If they keep using their pawns then they're more reserved and are more defensive. Then, you plan accordingly.” Akila pondered.

“You are truly something.” Yao murmured in awe.

“I know,” she said smiling, “and Rosalyn? Our hair looks beautiful.”

Rosalyn thanked her, on her left Megara poked her in the side with the end of her pencil, showing her something not meant for Yao's and Akila’s eyes. Rosalyn chuckled and said something along the lines of “that's pretty gay Megara.” Megara squirmed in response.

After Akila and Yao finished placing the pieces back, folding the board like a tray and snapping its clasp shut, Akila said: “Well Yao, you’re certainly not bad, in fact, you're pretty good, almost as good as Megara.” Megara lifted her brow in the mention of her name, listening intently, “I suggest planning the specifics of your strategies better, you certainly have more than the basics, but more specification would do you good.” She finished. 

“How long have you been planning that speech?” Rosalyn asked.

“Since I noticed a chink in Yao’s plans, so in the first twelve minutes.” 

“So, that means you've been preparing a speech for approx eleven minutes,” Yao concluded.

“Well, yes…” Akila said at a loss of what to say. They all smiled at that.

“So,” Rosalyn said eagerly while placing her chin in her hands, “how do you like it here?”

“Other than the fact that it doesn't have a candy shop in walking distance, it's pretty good,” Yao answered as he absentmindedly felt his hair, done by Rosalyn.

“And Rome?” She asked a shit eating grin was plastered on her face.

Yao’s head shot up, “what? What about Rome?” He answered confusedly.

“Yeah Rosalyn, what are you implying?” Megara asked wildly, slapping her sketchbook down.

“Oh nothing, just how do you feel about him?” Somehow her expression grew wider.

“Perhaps, on what she is implying, she asks if you harbor romantic feelings for Rome.” Akila interpreted, furrowing her brows, “though, I do not know why so early.”

“Oh, god no,” Yao crossed his brows in disgust, “besides, I've only known him for a short amount of time."

“Oh yeah,” Rosalyn nodded,”that does seem too early. Hmph, well, tell me if you ever question the straightness of your sexuality.”

“I already have, it's safe to say I'm not straight,...or exactly gay. I’m not either, the term bisexual suits me.”

“Same,” Rosalyn ripped Yao right out of his doubting thoughts about whether telling them was a good idea, “I almost thought we had a straight friend, but then I saw how you styled your hair and thought ‘nah’.”

“Since we're on the topic of sexualities, I believe it's safe to say that I'm polysexual. I don't have any interest in boys.” Akila added.

“I'm a 100% lesbian, there's nothing to it, except the lesbian-ness.” Said Megara.

Rosalyn fiddled with the pop socket on the back of her phone. “I glad we had this conversation, because I’m pretty sure next year in high school, someone’s going to get a significant other and, uh,” Rosalyn raised her brows as she struggled to finish her sentence,”it could be get surprising if we find out that our friends, or friends, are not what we think they are.”

The group stayed silent, weighing her words before the pleasant sound of the bell flooded the house. Yao got up to answer the door as Akila, Megara, and Rosalyn trailed behind him. As Yao opened the door, out stood Rome. Well, actually it was Rome, Chris, Emilio, and Alex.

“Change of plans, we’re-” Rome started, but stopped once he saw the group behind Yao, “Oh,...it's okay, we’ll come back at the original time-” 

Rosalyn cut him off as she pulled him into the house by his arm, “No, you're not, you're going to tell me everything.”

Rome looked rather hesitant as tentatively started to whisper to Rosalyn. Yao shared a look of confusion with Megara, what was all this whispering about? Didn't Rome and he talk about this (well, not in person)? And yes Akila, that's real jade.

Rosalyn and Rome whispered to each other as Chris, Megara, and Yao stared them down. Alex had the look of when-you-thought- your -mother-said- yes,-to-something-but-now- she's- mad -at-you-because- you-did- the-thing alongside Emilio. Akila seemed like she was trying to read The Whisper-ers™ lips.

Luckily Rosalyn ended this rather awkward forty seconds. Then, as if she were going to present a speech, she straightened her back, rolled her shoulders back, held her chin up. “We, as in all of us, are going to get ice-cream.”

Alex raised a brow, “did you really have to do...all that? Just for telling us that we’re going out for ice-cream? Why do you have to be dramatic?” 

Rosalyn looked disgusted. Blowing a piece of hair out of her face, she replied: “Dramatic? You’re calling me dramatic?-” 

“Shut up, both of you.” Akila cut her off. To her side, Megara showed her phone, which read: “0 days since Rosalyn and Alex fought.”

In the end, they did go for ice-cream, and it was fun. Yao enjoyed it, though Alex and Rosalyn kept glaring at each other and exchanging stink eyes. Well, whatever, now Yao just had to focus on his cello lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i call this chapter: pROCASTINATION IS MY MIDDLE NAME
> 
> ,,i detest this chapter


End file.
